Father? What? How?
by rebeccaquamarine
Summary: Hermione and Dean have been together for two years until one day Hermione disappers what does Dean do? He finds her of course but what he didn't expect to find were two children a daughter who looked just like her mother and a little boy who looked just him... him how was it possible? please R&R right now its rated T but might change to M for later chapters.
1. Prolog

What are you suppose to do when the woman you love with all of your heart leaves you just leaves you no goodbye not even a note just poofs out of your life? I'll tell you what you do you go find her you demand an explination but let me ask you another question what happens if when you finally find her and shes got two wonderful children who you just happen to be the father of and the reason she left is because she thought you'd be a terribly dad? My name is Dean Winchester and I am the father of Fredrick and Venessa Winchester but they don't know that... yet.

What do you do when the father of your children shows up at your house furious because you left him without an explination and what happens when he meets the chidren he never knew about? To be honest for the first time in my life I don't have an answer I Hermione Granger one of the brightest witches of my time cannot think of what to do.


	2. Chapter 1 Theres no way I'm pragnant

"Hermione ... Hey babe I'm home Mia you here" Dean calles out as he walks into the three bedroom apartment after a very bloody vamp hunt. "mm wonder if she went to Ginnys". pulls out his phone and calls up Ginny "Hello" a sleepy answeres "Hey Gin its Dean is Mia over there". "No Dean sorry I haven't seen her in awhile". ''Alright well thanks anyway I'll let you go back to sleep." -Yawns- "ok thanks" she answers hanging up the phone . Dean decides to go ahead and get bath and clean up, by the time he's done he heads stright to bed. I wonder where Hermione is I'm so tired but I want to wait for her to come home. His eyes slowly begin to close until he's completly asleep.

Earlier that morning with Hermione

"God ugh what is the matter with me?" Hermione was bent over her's and Deans toliet puking up her entire stomach. Finally after three hours of throwing up she apperatied herself to hospital. ''Dr. Malfoy please(Hermione and Draco found out that they where truly brother and sister in year three she is also friends with Pansy and Blaise) Hermione asked the nurse. "I'm sorry miss but hes not in today". "Call him and tell him that Mia is here needing help". "Miss I-''JUST DO IT." Hermione yells at the poor girl. The nurse quickly dials up Malfoys number "Yes hello Dr. Malfoy yes sir I know its your day off but I have a Mia here who says-" before the nurse can even finish her sentence Draco is at the hospital helping Hermione to a room. "Mia what is it whats wrong". Draco asked worried "I- runs to the bathroom to throw up comes back out holding her stomach- "Are you sick?"Draco asked just then the door swung "Mia are you ok?" Blaise asked as he ran over to hold Hermione. "What... how did you know she was here?" "Come on Drac theres only three people who you'd run to the hospital for on your day and since your mom and Pansy are both at home all that was left was Mia". Hermione then intergected with the answeres to their questions "No I'm not sick but I don't know whats wrong my stomachs just upset". Both men looked at her with a raised eyebrows. "have you been having cravings or gained any weight"? Blaise asked Mia "Yeah why?". she answered "Draco do you think"? "I don't know Blaise she might be". "Hold it I might be what"? the boys just ignored her and continued talking. "Theres only one way to tell Drac". "Yeah Blaise but I can't do the spell with out her permission". "HELLO I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW"? Both men then turned their attention to her. "Good now what spell can you only do if I give you permission to do can you do Draco". "Well Mione its... well its the pregnacy test spell". "What no no there is no way I'm pregnate I mean I on the potion and the spell plus Dean always always wears a condom". "Has there ever been a time when you happened to be drinking before you and Dean had your fun time"? Draco asked. "yeah once like three months ago''. "Well alcohol conters the potion it renders it useless and as you know with out the potion the spell is also rendered useless''.Blaise said while shaking his head wondering how the brightes witch of their generation didn't know that. "But Dean was wearing a condom". Hermione said still denying that she was pregnant "Condoms break and with you being intoxicated at the time you probably didn't even notice please Mia let me do the spell just to see if I'm right or at least so you can prove me wrong it won't work unless your at least three and half to four months along." Draco said knowing she'd do it if she thought she could prove him wrong his little sister was always trying to prove him wrong. "Fine but just to prove you wrong Dray". "Good -sighs- Incinta". Hermione's stomach suddenly glew pink and then blue.

what will happen next? how do you think Hermione is going react?

traslation "incinta"=pregnant


	3. Chapter 2 She's goneNow what?

Chapter 2

Dean awoke the next morning alone and confused he began to look all over the house for Hermione but couldn't find any trace of her everything of hers was gone. He grabed his phone and shakenly dialed Sam. "Yeah Dean what is it".Sam answered crankyly Dean had woken him up and didn't care. "Sam she... she's gone... Hermione's gone all over her stuff is gone she's left me Sam". Dean said tears threatening to fall and his voice cracking . "Dean what do you mean she's gone". "I mean exactly what I just fuckin said Sammy she left no goodbye not even a note god Sammy where did we go wrong?" Tears are now flowing from Deans eyes and Sammy could tell it by the sound of his voice. "Dean don't do anything reckless ok promise me Dean". "I can't do that Sammy" Now instead of sounding sad he was sounding pissed. "Find us a job now Sam". "Dean I just got home". Sam sighed "SAM I AM IN NO MOOD NOW FIND US A JOB"! Dean yelled into the phone he then droped to his knees in sorrow he pulled out his wallet and opened it to the picture of their first date she had fallen asleep against him and Sam and decided it was the perfect time for a picture Dean looked like he was mad he wiped the plastic cover of the few tears he had let fall on it and stood. I'll find you Hermione and when i do rest esured I'll never let you get a way again Dean silently swore to himself .

Hermione sat across from her brother and mother tucked into the arms of her best friend/ sister-in-laws arms crying. "Shhhh please Hermione I hate seeing you this way".Draco said standing and walking over to her and began to rub her back. "Please baby girl calm down your home you know nothing will happen here".Narcrissa said looking at her little girl worried. "Oh mum what am I going to do I couldn't even tell him I snuck out on him I didn't even say goodbye hes gonna hate me". Hermione said as she began to sob even harder. "No sis he'll never hate you, you did what you believe you had to with him always hunting those creatures you were worried one day they'd harm you children once your able to tell him in you heart he'll either uderstand or it'll be a good thing that you didn't tell him so shhh you need to calm down this stress isn't good for the babies".Draco said pulling her into his lap and began to rock her like he use to when they were younger and began to hum. Hermione began to slowly fall asleep Draco carried her up to her room and layed her was by his side in seconds "Dray whats wrong?". "Huh nothing hun". "Right now whats really wrong?" "Honestly I'm worried for her hun". "Why?" "Well when my mom had us she almost didn't make it and I'm worried for Hermione what if she doesn't survive what will I do if I can't save her."

What will happen next?

I make this into a story a video story on youtube?


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome Fredrick Hello Venessa

_5 months_

"DRACO!" Hermione was was holding her stomach when Draco came running in. "What whats wrong". He asked super worried, Hermione began to giggle until pain shot through her "AHH"!". "Hermione". "Their coming Drac the babies are AHHH". "ok ok come on I need to get you to the hospital".(With Dean and Sam) "Where the hell is she?" Dean asked the again sliceing the demon. "AHHHH WE DON"T HAVE HER". It shouted in pain, unhappy with the answer Dean plunged the knife deep into the demon. "DEAN WHAT THE HELL"? "What Sammy"? "Man what are you thinking you just killed an innocent". "Yeah so?" "Dean you are taking this hunt to far I don't think they took her I mean come on you've seen how well she can fight even without her wand". "Sam it was lying there is no way in hell Hermione just left me no way". (Hermione) "AHHHH". "contractions are 7 minutes apart Doctor". "Yes nurse I know get me some morphine now". Draco said annoyed and worried, Hermione chuckled once again Draco looked at her annoyed, "seriously your in pain and yet your laughing". "I'm sorry Dray its just the last time I saw you so worried about me was when you thoughted I'd broken my arm in fifth year AHHH". Just then the nurse arrived Draco quickly took the morphin and put it in to Hermiones lower back. "AHHHH!" (Dean & Sam) "Dean look I know tyou love her I get it I truely do but been five months since we've had any clues about her were abouts and since I've seen my wife Luna has been calling me and calling me asking me when I'm coming home and sadly I can't tell her because I don't know have you even tried calling her brother ... Draco right?"Sam was annoyed and worried for his brother never in all the time that they had hunted had Dean killed an inoccent just to kill the demon that had possesed him/her. "Yeah Sam I did the asshole told me that if I truely cared for Hermione I'd let her be can you believe him". "What if he has a point Dean?" "A point really Sammy you too now you think i should just sto looking for her huh?" (Hermione) "AHHHH!" "Calm down Mia and push come one oh i can see the head come on come on push". Draco was satnding off to the side covering his ears he couldn't take it the look on his baby sisters face it was so full of pain he was about to leave the room when the beautiful sound of the baby's first cry filled the air followed by another cry 8 minutes later. An hour later Hermione was holding her to wonderful children with the biggest smile Draco had ever seen spread across her face. "Soo... what are you going to name them?" Pansy asked as she walked in. "Fredrick Draco Winchester and Venessa crissa Winchester".

What will happen next? Does Sam really believe that Dean should give up looking?


End file.
